Conquering the Valkyrie
by sachiyoumi
Summary: One smile was all it took for her to lose herself. Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Which path will she take? Short multichapter, BrynMorri, GL
1. Prologue

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved: **

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose herself.

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her own emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**WARNING: In chapter 3 there WILL be suggestive content, though I will not go through it becauseIcannotwriteyuri. HOWEVER please do take caution.**

**Also, this is my first time writing yuri so I hope it's still decent.**

**As usual, if you cannot stand homosexual stuff, backbutton is there to assist you cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DMT, or else the whole thing would be filled with bishiesbishiesbishies

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The land was barren, dry and grey with age. Trees that were once healthy and lush with life centuries ago had already succumbed to the darkening that emanated from the centre of the land, becoming rotten and helpless. Their screams for help were unheard of as there were no gusts of wind to carry their dead, rustled leaves through a voyage in the lifeless sky that would lead to a better future. Crows were perched onto the blackened branches of the trees, screeching loudly and announcing their presence in the area. Countless skeletons littered the dried-up soil, where some of these accursed birds would feed on decaying flesh.<p>

In the heart of the dead forest stood a large castle on bare land, its walls greyed out due to age. The roofs showed distinct signs of vibrant red, but alas, nature had forcefully turned it into a dusty ochre against its will. What once was a grand place for royalty was now depleted of energy, life, and happiness.

Normally, one would be deprived of his life force when he remains in this accursed land of the crows. However, behind the walls of the ancient building glowed two souls, vibrant with life. Yet both of them contrast each other greatly; for one is as dark as the evil in humanity, while the other is as pure as hope, as pure as a maiden.

_Who will influence who?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved:**

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose herself.

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her own emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**WARNING: In chapter 3 there WILL be suggestive content, though I will not go through it becauseIcannotwriteyuri. HOWEVER please do take caution.**

**Also, this is my first time writing yuri so I hope it's still decent.**

**As usual, if you cannot stand homosexual stuff, backbutton is there to assist you cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DMT, or else Lucifer would be everywhere

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>After having an overly satisfying meal, the black birds cawed noisily before flapping their wings and swooping into the windows of the remains of the castle. There, they perched themselves on the shoulder blades of a woman who looked like she was the impersonation of doom and destruction itself. Her long black locks complimented her fairly dark attire that contrasted greatly with her overly pale skin. The air that surrounded her was so dense that one could suffocate to death just by breathing a mouthful.<p>

She sat, relaxed, on what seems to be an old throne, cushions torn and blackened with age. The walls that surrounded her was decked with bricks of depressing grey. Dust filled every nook and cranny of the dark corners. A smile, somewhat sinister, graced her lips, as she leant her head on a hand.

"Well, _well_, what do we have here?"

Before her was a frail-looking girl, bound by cloth that restricted her, cloth which shut her senses of vision and sound out from reality. Her body was stuck together, as if she were a silkworm wriggling to escape. Her white silky locks were greatly disheveled, stray strands scattered in all directions. She wore a white frilly dress, now slightly filthy from the dirt and dust, that was only up to her knees, so in her current position, one could get a good look at her scanties even from afar, needless to say.

The woman in black was a little taken aback by this overly vulnerable sight as her cheeks began to flare up ever so slightly. Goodness, what have her crows done, not bothering to even put her in a decent position after taking her here?! Pushing this indecent thought aside, she began to take a closer look at the hostage.

_Indeed, it was her._

"You may leave now," she said to the crows, and in a flurry of feathers and a sonorous squawking, all the birds in the room spread their wings open and swam through the air, flying out of the room. When the air was still except the silent breathing of both devils, the woman in black began to scrutinise every little detail of her hostage.

Unlike her current appearance, she remembered this certain maiden as one who often frequented the streets with a group of people, dressed as grand as her. Her hair would be neatly combed and resemble a waterfall of purity. A white ribbon would be affixed in her hair, adding on to her flawless beauty. She would explore the streets with smiling amber eyes that glittered like diamonds under the bright sunlight. The radiant smile that always graced her lips would naturally bring about happiness around her. And sadly, even though she didn't want to admit it, even _herself _was affected by that one subtle smile.

Every day, she watched from the darkness, and even though by right, light was not supposed to influence darkness, this woman had defied the laws of logic with just a simple act.

And in that split second, she knew she had fallen hard in love.

She had refused love long ago, refused the forgiving light that had dawned on her and in a moment of fury, waged a war instead, robbing many people of their innocent lives. From then on, she joined the Badb Catha and became known as the goddess of war, devoid of any emotion but dark, sinister emotions that would bring about disasters. It had been decades before that very moment, where the light had forced its way through her and piercing through the wall of ice she had put up, shattering it into thousands of fragments.

Yet, her dark emotions still dominates her body, which led to her deciding that she'd take this little maiden that had broken through her and have a little bit of fun with her, explaining her current situation.

Staring at the still maiden for a while, the woman, in her heels, walked towards the trapped silkworm, and proceeded to remove her blindfold and her gag. As the ragged cloth fell onto the floor, spent and helpless, she stared at closed pale eyelids motionlessly. The flawless features of this lady's face was so deliciously tempting, so attractive, it was taunting her, willing her into consuming her this very moment. Unconsciously, she took the maiden's face in her palms and leant forward, but stopped when her lips were hovering just over hers.

She was frozen still. Two beautiful amber orbs were staring right through her dark irises.

"What are you doing?"

A smirk crept up to her lips as the woman in black put the other in white down gently, before settling down comfortably on the cold icy floor.

"... I am Morrigan," she introduced. "The Great Queen of the Badb Catha and the goddess of war." She found herself subconsciously licking her turned-up lips. "I got my crows to bring you here so that I can have some fun watching terror from your people." She reached out towards the maiden, intending to feel the soft locks of hair between her fingers, but was stopped by the latter's sudden tight grip around her wrist.

"If you'll excuse me..." She looked at Morrigan in the eye sharply. "I am Brynhildr, the Valkyrie of Hlymdale," she introduced out of politeness. A glint sparkled in her frowning eyes. "I believe you had the intention to kiss me just now, no?"

_... This girl had hit the nail on the head...  
><em>  
>"... What if I do?"<p>

"Please don't. I am already engaged to Siegfried, and I believe you do not want any... _complications_, no?"

"It's not like he'll ever come to save you," Morrigan scoffed. "All men are like that, selfish and spiteful, only caring for themselves. They bring nothing but trouble, and I personally know that."

"So why have you brought me here?" Brynhildr gave the war goddess a questioning look. "Is it perhaps that you've somehow fallen for me? And since I'm not male, you expect the love to be returned?"

"And what if I said I was just playing with you? You think too much, _lady of white_, Brynhildr."

"Then we shall drop the matter. I suggest you set me free as soon as possible, for the royalties in Hlymdale should have been alerted about my absence. They should be coming anytime soon, and if you want your life to be spared, please let me go."

Even though Brynhildr had said this with an unwavering tone, Morrigan could see in her eyes a spark of fear that brewed within the stoic mass that filled her amber irises. It amused her so greatly that she could not help but let out a snarky laugh. Seriously, who was to threaten _her_, the goddess of war? _She_ is the one who is supposed to bring about harm and calamities, not the other way around.

From the corner of her slit eyes, she could have sworn she saw an indignant look on the valkyrie's face; furious at her laughing at the righteous logic, angered that the forces of Hlymdale were being underestimated by her.

"Did you not hear me?" Morrigan scoffed. "I am the goddess of war, and no one can reign victorious over me, for I am the one who brings about wars, and I've always been the dealer that has been winning. This time shall be no exception." She smiled, almost sadistically, before she stood up and put a hand towards the white maiden.

Brynhildr stared at the pale hand stretched out to her tensely, watching for any signs of harm that might come to her. Morrigan, upon seeing this, chuckled.

"I won't harm you, I promise. I told you, I just want a playmate, didn't I?"

_It was natural_, probably, she thought. After cruelly mocking her own land's forces like that, it was no wonder she was being wary of her right now. Brynhildr was starting to lose the little trust in her, putting up walls of defences. Through the dull blinds that covered orange irises, Morrigan could see a hint of doubt within the pools of amber.

_What was she doing, really?_ She had intended to get to know Brynhildr, the woman in white she fell for, better, and yet now they were standing at extreme ends, neither giving in to one another. All because she indirectly insulted the valkyrie's army. It was just a start of everything, and she had already lost chances of seeing the smile that made her heart flutter.

_... Goodness gracious...  
><em>  
>"..." The war goddess then let her hand drop to her sides. "If you want to come along, just follow me. You don't have any specific way of getting out of this castle anyway." Without waiting for a reply, she simply sauntered off, leaving Brynhildr in the dust.<p>

"... You..."

The footsteps of Morrigan were growing fainter.

"... H-Hey! Wait for me!"

In a moment of fear, the valkyrie had rushed forward and clung to the sleeves of the war goddess. Morrigan looked at her questioningly, before smiling innocently, as if she was inquiring about her sudden actions.

"I-It's not like I'm a-afraid of the dark... or anything... Don't get the wrong idea!"

Through her lie, the look of fear was purely evident on her face. Sweat was dripping profusely down her forehead, and her body was shaking. Only after she finally realised what she was doing did she let go, looking away from her kidnapper, hiding her utmost shame. She did not know, however, that Morrigan could read through facades, and that was what seemed so amusing for the latter.

The war goddess held back a laugh, before walking off to the stone steps, with the valkyrie following hot on her heels.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved:**

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose herself.

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her own emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**WARNING: In chapter 3 there WILL be suggestive content, though I will not go through it becauseIcannotwriteyuri. HOWEVER please do take caution.**

**Also, this is my first time writing yuri so I hope it's still decent.**

**As usual, if you cannot stand homosexual stuff, backbutton is there to assist you cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DMT, or else YAOI EVERYWHEREHURRHURHURHURR *shot*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>The blinding sun rays pierced through the darkness, shunning the crows away from the room. There was a bed, clothed in white silk, that sat in the middle of the room. A thin layer of dust coated the sheets. Wooden furniture of all shapes and sizes filled the room, completing the missing pieces of the room jigsaw. Naturally, one would never think that such a room would be written into existence, but here it was, shining grandly, as if it belonged to a princess. Even Brynhildr was awestruck at this sight as she stoned at the doorway, while Morrigan chuckled as she stepped in.<p>

_It's so plain, yet it's so beautiful..._

"Come in," Morrigan called out. "I found this room not too long ago, and I thought earlier on that it'd be perfect for you." She sat on the bed, sending the dust into the air with a bounce, before patting the area next to her with a small smile.

The valkyrie began to hesitate. _Should I trust her... or not...?_

_She doesn't seem like a bad person, but it doesn't change the fact that she's my kidnapper..._

_Who knows what she could do to me?_

_No, she's an enemy... I will not..._

_... No, maybe...  
><em>  
>Willing herself to go against herself, Brynhildr then hesitantly stepped forward slowly, until she reached the bedside. Warily, she sat down, an invisible tape of silence sealing her lips.<p>

"... That's better." The war goddess grinned. "Don't be so stiff, I told you, I won't do anything bad."

"..."

Morrigan frowned ever so slightly at the stoic face of the valkyrie. What can she do to make her smile...? The very thought was compelling her to snap, turn to Brynhildr, and pinch her lips.

_Is it really too much to ask?_

_Just to see her smile, even once, for every day?_

She knew that only the smile of this innocent valkyrie could put her heart and mind at ease, and as ridiculous as it may sound, her smile made her feel... truly herself. It made her break free from the evil that was chaining her deep down inside, even if it was only temporary. Even though the sunlight that shone through the glass panes was making her, a being from the darkness, hurt badly deep inside, just the mere presence of this maiden here was slowly changing something inside, against her will.

_Somehow... I feel like I'm being... _purified_..._

Even though it was against the laws of the world, somehow, this particular being had done it. And even though Morrigan wants to stop it, she lacked the ability to. More like, she did not have the capability to do so.

_Little by little, she was slowly losing control of herself._

She glanced at the stiff Brynhildr, who was still silent, hoping that she could maintain her own sanity and possible evil intentions that she might be able to inflict on this maiden. Perhaps... she was more than a valkyrie in name and in abilities.

Instinctively, she raised her hand and drew her claws from her fingertips, intending to graze Brynhildr's pretty face with poison. She had to eliminate this girl _now_; she is initiating too much change - without noticing anything.

"..."

Her clawed nails was barely a centimeter away from the supple skin of the valkyrie when she stopped. Sighing, she pulled her hand away, retracting her claws of poison in defeat.

_What am I doing...?_

As she stared at the white maiden, who seemed as if she was an ice statue, she began to tense up unconsciously, not noticing how much she had fallen into the pools of light unwillingly. Biting her lip, she whipped her head away, forcefully and painfully wrenching her eyes away from those orange, blank, yet hypnotising irises of the maiden.

_She might be a potential danger..._

* * *

><p>Brynhildr stared at the war goddess in silence, trying to keep her lips shut. She did not want to initiate any form of contact or conversation with the villain that sat before her.<p>

She was supposed to be a strong valkyrie, a battle goddess that never wavered. Yet, in the presence of Morrigan, somehow she felt much more weaker. She even revealed her weak side _purely by accident_ earlier on. It was as if the walls of defenses she had put up had been brutally _shattered_ into thousands of pieces just by this woman's gaze.

_What was I thinking?!  
><em>  
>It was like forbidden black magic. For some reason, she could not help but feel that she was defenseless, open for anyone to attack. This sort of thing has never happened, except during her moments with Siegfried, whom she clearly love so deeply. She knew he was a good man, which was why she could lower her guard. But this...<p>

_Since when did I become so vulnerable...?  
><em>  
>She hadn't done anything, and now she was automatically feeling the sensation that she would experience when she was with the ones she love. Or even better, it was something far deeper than that with her fiancé. Worse still, her heart was pounding against her chest painfully. And even though she knew almost <em>nothing<em> about love, she knew what this meant.

Does this mean she would two-time Siegfried?

_Impossible...! _she thought. _This is just a villain whom I've just met, like... _fifteen minutes ago_! And we're talking about someone of the same gender here! There's _no way_ I'd fall in love with her!_

Yet, she knew some people that had the same strange preference, most notably the God of Dragon Kings. As ridiculous as it sounded, the god of the sea had quite a number of... _flings_ with other dragon spirits - who are mostly female - despite the fact that she was the transgender of the male role.

_Does that mean she was slowly, but steadily transitioning into that kind of role too?_

She was trying to put up a strong front, but deep down she was really afraid. Too afraid to confront anyone about this unusual phenomenon. She was a strong figure known to everyone, but no one except Siegfried knew that when it came to love, she was nothing but a rookie. A helpless one at that. And she had done nothing but using all means to stop these kind of feelings and thoughts from entering her head while following Morrigan earlier on, but really, all she could think about was this war goddess that came from the darkness.

When she closed her eyes, she could literally see every detail of Morrigan's face in her field of vision, instantly snapping her eyes open. It made her want to cry that she was not thinking about her love, but _this stranger_ instead. It had been less than half an hour, and already she could feel herself slipping away from her sanity. She knew that this would make her vulnerable against her will, revealing her true fragile self.

_What's happening to me...?_

_Why have I become like... this?_

_I'm scared..._

_So... scared..._

...

She mentally shook her head, denying her fears.

_... Calm down... Breathe..._

_... Everything's fine..._

"... Could you leave the room?" she said as she turned her head towards her kidnapper, who cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"Huh..." Morrigan tried to persuade Brynhildr to let her stay longer, but the latter just blankly stared at her. Little did she know, that this valkyrie was in fact breaking down, little by little, inside that petite body of hers. She sighed, eventually conceding defeat. "All right... But I'll bring you dinner later, okay?"

When the maiden stared at her, Morrigan instinctively put up her hands in defense. "No, no, it won't be poisonous, it'll be perfectly safe to eat."

"..."

She looked at the valkyrie's stony stare, before letting out a puff of air. "... Fine. You have my word. I won't harm you, I told you already... _Lady of White_." she added under her breath, before standing up. With a flourish, her cape fluttered behind her as the war goddess walked past the doorway, closing the wooden door shut with a creak.

Once Brynhildr was certain there was no one behind the door anymore, she silently let the tears that have been pooling up in her eyes to fall, letting the droplets cascade down her cheeks. Letting her body fall onto the bed, she buried her head in the silken sheets and began to sob softly. No one would have expected that the strong valkyrie, always unfazed in battles, would have such a weak side, open, vulnerable, unprotected.

_I... can't..._

_I'm... not fine..._

She didn't want to lose her love Siegfried.

She didn't want to fall into darkness.

She felt... that she shouldn't even be living after having committed such a sin. 

* * *

><p>From outside, Morrigan could hear the soft sobbing of the valkyrie. It pained her heart to imagine that the woman she love was crying in her absence. It was understandable that she wouldn't want to share her worries, as she had iron shackles chained around her heart. There was also the addition of the fact that <em>she<em> was the one who initiated the order to kidnap her from Hlemdale.

_I guess... everything takes time... huh...?  
><em>  
>She knew that Brynhildr, deep down, wanted to return home as soon as possible. She knew that it was the only thing that would get her to smile naturally once again. It was entirely her fault for bringing her here to this forsaken land in the first place. She, however, could not think of another way to try to get the smile she love to be directed towards her.<p>

_Maybe I'm doing it wrongly... _she thought, as she slowly proceeded down silently, not wanting to alert the maiden of her unknown presence. On the way, her eyebrows were furrowed as she pursed her lips, tensing up. She could feel her skin gnawing at her nerves as they began to corrode, with the overwhelming presence of the light eating away at her life, which was bred from the abyssal pits of darkness.

_But I... still don't want her to be sad..._

_What... can I do to make her happy?_

_I'm afraid..._

_... I can't hold my desire any longer..._

_... I need to... ...before I succumb to the light..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved:**

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose herself.

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her own emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**WARNING: In chapter 3 there WILL be suggestive content, though I will not go through it becauseIcannotwriteyuri. HOWEVER please do take caution.**

**Also, this is my first time writing yuri so I hope it's still decent.**

**As usual, if you cannot stand homosexual stuff, backbutton is there to assist you cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **Jeezus, Yog-Sothoth would be my waifu k

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Before the valkyrie knew it, days had passed since she started living in the ruins. It was upsetting her that she was actually becoming accustomed to living in such a dull, dark forsaken place that contained no signs of vibrance. Day by day, she silently grew to despise herself for slowly, but surely, becoming part of the darkness that taints everyone's hearts.<p>

_Fear._

_Despair._

_Hopeless._

_Helpless._

_Anguish._

She had never wanted to be part of this. She wasn't supposed to be like this, even if she was kidnapped. She knew quite well that there were quite a few incidents in the historic past where she had acted the role of the damsel in distress before the clutches of her kidnappers, but never once did she succumb to even a small ounce of the darkness. This, was a first.

_What's going to become of me...?  
><em>  
>She had never been so defenseless before.<p>

The blessings from the skies above had always been protecting her, shielding her from the hands of the dark side. Yet now, it seems that the barrier has been forcefully smashed into pieces, and the darkness had begun to envelope her, brutally ripping her sanity apart. It was a brutal, agonising process she shouldn't deserve to be experiencing. Now, she was going through it first hand, and if she, by any luck, escaped from it, she wouldn't want to have such an experience ever again.

"Stop it!" she cried out as her hands flew to her head, pressing her temples in an attempt to ease the pain. However, nothing happened as her head began to throb painfully.

"Stop it!"

The burning sensation shrieked in her head, ripping her head apart. It was as if her head was literally splitting...

"_STOP IT!_" she screamed. In a moment of agony, she threw her body against the wall, hoping that the sharp pain from the impact would initiate the stop of the splitting sensation. She curled up in a fetal position on the icy cold stone floor, tears furiously streaming down her cheeks. The cold air clung to her skin, covering her in a blanket of cold mist, chilling her to the bone.

All she wanted was peace.

_Let me stay with the light, please..._

She had no idea how far she had fallen in the depths of the abyss, and did not know how bitterly tainted by the darkness she was. She could do nothing but to try to unleash the light dormant within her. She was slowly being wrecked and ripped apart inside by the black mass that every person bathed in the light knew as the darkness, against her own will. However, she was utterly, and

_I don't... want to hurt... anymore..._

_Please..._

_... just let me... fall asleep...  
><em>  
>The darkness began to consume her vision, turning everything into an ominous black. Her hearing and sight was eventually dulled, forcing her to hear and see nothing but a blank sheet of black. She felt herself slipping and free-falling rapidly down a waterfall, awaiting the end where she would hit the ground. And when she finally did...<p>

Nothing.

She couldn't feel anything at all.

* * *

><p>Morrigan found her heart literally dropping when she saw Brynhildr sprawled across the floor, her white hair in a disarray and her white skin marred with minor, but painful bruises. Silently, she began to heave as her heart slammed against her chest. As she hesitantly walked over to the unconscious valkyrie, she bent down on her knees and took the latter in her arms. Her body was icy cold, but she was breathing. The war goddess could see distinct evidence of tears on her ashen cheeks, and bit her lip regretfully.<p>

She wanted to kill herself for letting Brynhildr become like... this. If she had known the maiden would turn into an almost comatose-like state as a result of being exposed to the darkness for too long, she wouldn't have let her dark side take control of her and carry out this horrible deed in the first place. Almost immediately, she could feel regret washing over her as she hugged the still body, searching for even a small speck of warmth in her body.

"... Brynhildr," she breathed. The maiden did not respond.

"... Can you hear me...?"

Her voice was shaking, and her hands were trembling as she pressed the valkyrie's head to her chest.

"I... I'm really... sorry..." she choked out. "I-I really... am..."

She knew the valkyrie was fast asleep and would not be able to hear her, but it was better pouring everything out than keeping it all to herself. She could feel her heart sending spasms to her nerves, making her ache really badly from deep within. She wanted to send her back, but she was heavily restrained by her desire from the dark side within her. The invisible chains that pulled her down were toxic, heavy and rusted. The weight on her shoulders was getting heavier each day, and she wished to get rid of it, but the black mass that tainted the other half of her was manipulating her actions, forcing her into a state she could not exactly comprehend herself.

Morrigan was on the verge of crying, but she held herself back as she stood up, carrying the sleeping valkyrie in her arms. As she made her way to the bed and gently laid Brynhildr on the soft sheets, she sat awestruck at the perfect features of this lady. She knew it was a sin to admire someone who just had a breakdown, but her uncontrollable desire was driving her nuts. Before she knew it, she found herself leaning forward and caressing the smooth cheek of the white maiden shining like a sinful angel before her eyes.

_She could not stop herself anymore...  
><em>  
>"I'm sorry..." she breathed remorsefully, before she sealed the gap between the two of them with a gentle kiss on the lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Golden light spilled upon the valkyrie in the abyss as she found herself surprisingly wrapped in a strong embrace. She did not have to look in order to know the owner of these strong arms. She sighed in happiness as she buried herself in the arms of this knight who had found her chained up by a sleeping spell in the forsaken tower and had freed her with his bravery.<p>

"... Siegfried," she breathed.

How long ago was it since they had met in the tower? A few decades, hundreds, maybe centuries? All of them were immortal creatures, eternally youthful, who were born from the abyss, and she knew very well that the tower where she was rescued from was part of the darkness. Even though it was an accursed place, Siegfried had fought bravely against the darkness with the innate light he had within him, and successfully saved her from the dark sinister clutches. She remembered how hard she fell in love with him, and so did he, in the moment where their eyes met.

"Where have you been...?" she whispered, a hint of helplessness lacing it. "I... I'm trapped in the darkness again, my love... it's been a month..." She rested her head against the toned chest of the knight, inhaling his cinnamon scent. "I... I need to see you soon..."

"... Bryn, my dear..." Siegfried patted her head, while smiling an alluring smile, which made the valkyrie's heart flutter, as it did in past occasions. "I'll be here soon... Just wait for me, okay? I promised to protect you for eternity, and an eternity you shall get from me."

"I know you'll come..."

She looked at him, smiling, letting the tears in her eyes fall freely. The couple then shared a kiss, a gentle one, one that caressed each other. One that meant that they knew each other too well. One that meant that they were understanding.

Brynhildr let her hands loop around the knight's neck. Being caught up by the affection, she let herself be manipulated by her lover before they pulled apart, gasping for air. Her cheeks were flushed and hot steamy pants were escaping her lips. Siegfried smiled at her as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"For now... Just wait, I'll come for you, I promise."

She watched the knight's image begin to ripple and fade before her. Her hand was outstretched, caressing weightless wisps of what once was his face.  
>The smile still lingered on her lips, but her eyes were dull, blank, in need of the light.<p>

"... But..."

She felt the icy tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't think I can hold out any longer..."

* * *

><p>Morrigan was surprised when Brynhildr had abruptly flung her arms around her neck. She was just about to pull away when the maiden had reacted, even while the latter was dead unconscious. It scared her for a moment, making her think that a wandering spirit had possessed her.<p>

"B-Brynhildr...?"

The valkyrie's golden eyes blinked at her, hazed yet innocent, dull yet shining. She stared deep into the war goddess's gaze, and although Morrigan had never experienced love for a very long time, she knew what was clouding her eyes.

_Lust.  
><em>  
>The war goddess had never expected that in her entire life, she would see such a dark side of the innocent maiden. It threw her into confusion and shock, but quickly recovered from it, inwardly composing herself. She sighed as she tried to pull away, but Brynhildr's iron grip was pulling her down. Their lips crashed against each other, slippery and burning with passion. This strange yet attractive boldness of the valkyrie was not fazing Morrigan; in fact, it was actually making her smirk.<p>

The intensifying lust was driving her to absolute madness, and it was too overwhelming not to defy. Even the war goddess was succumbing to the tempting darkness, which was prostrated right before her. Brynhildr was shrouded in a thin, almost invisible dark mist, and she was gazing up at her with flushed cheeks, clouded eyes and alluring smile. Everything was so perfect, so _heavenly_...  
>She wanted to devour her this very moment, but was taken aback when Brynhildr began to kiss her once more, pulling her into the darkness.<p>

And in that split second, she lost total control over herself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved:**

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Which path will she take? Short multichapter, BrynMorri, GL

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**DISCLAIMER: **I would have made yaoi options if I owned DMT lol :v

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Brynhildr could feel nothing but lust. Desire. She could see an utopia just shining before her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the warmth of Siegfried, reminiscing the times where they had always stayed together alone, their future bright and promising. She sighed at the thought of being immersed in a world of eternal ecstasy, where they had finally become one. She was normally shy, but when it came to such things, she was boldly feral, animalistic, all control over herself lost.<p>

She looked up at the person she loved. _If only... they could stay like this forever..._

However, when her eyes laid themselves on her partner, to her utmost horror, she didn't see Siegfried's face. It was something that was the direct opposite of it. She silently wished that it wasn't true, but reality wasn't about to play with her so lightly and teasingly. She looked up in disbelief, all feelings of love and ecstasy shattered into fragments within a few mere moments.

_She saw the face of Morrigan._

And in that split second, her entire world had fallen and brutally split into pieces with a sonorous nonexistent crash that replayed over and over in her mind.

The mind-blowing fact jolted her awake, startling her. An electric shock shot through her body, sending spasms to her nerves. Through trembling eyes, she saw herself in a perfectly normal room, grey bricked walls, the golden chandelier, everything seemed normal. She took in deep breathes, in an attempt to calm herself down. She blinked a few times, making sure that this room was something she had seen before, the room she had been living in... not the room she had been trapped in for the past month.

_Something... seems odd..._

She felt the bedsheets cling onto her naked skin, causing her to whip her head around to look at herself. Shock was the only thing that filled her mind when she realised the truth that began to dawn on her.

"... No... way..."

She was bare. Completely, utterly, hopelessly _bare_. And there was someone sleeping just beside her on the same bed, under the same covers, and whom she knew all too well. Instantly, her mind slipped from her hands, crashed against the floor and shattered into millions of pieces.

Unable to let out a scream, her lips trembling, her entire body shaking, she leapt off the bed, pulling the bedsheets with her. No longer could she keep her mind together anymore. The reality that spilled light upon her was so painfully agonising, so regretfully rue.

_She had done it..._

Wrenching the door open, she leapt down the stairs, the sheets trailing faithfully behind her. Beads of sweat began to trickle down her forehead as the exhaustion started to get to her. She searched for a random doorway, anything that could sate her panic, reassure her that nothing that happened was true at all. Nothing at all.

_... with Morrigan._

* * *

><p>Morrigan's eyes fluttered open to find herself naked and vulnerable on the bed. She slowly sat up with a groan, before examining her surroundings. The blanket that was supposed to cover her was gone, leaving her exposed in pale white. She wondered for a moment how she had ended up naked, before memories of the night before began to flood her mind.<p>

_... Oh._

She was with Brynhildr, staring at her... Then she decided a little kiss wouldn't hurt to sate her growing desire from a month ago, even if it was just a little. And then...

She sighed as she noticed the presence of the valkyrie's transgressing scent that lingered about in her absence. There was nothing she could do. She eyed the evidence of the sinful act they had committed the night before, and she could not control the darkness that crept up to her face in the form of a sinister smile. Deep within her, she could feel a sense of accomplishment; she had made the maiden of pure white fall from grace and become part of the darkness. Yet, there was somewhere, some part of her that throbbed painfully at the thought of the woman whom she love, as someone who was originally from the good side of humanity, to be endlessly tortured by the darkness that haunted her like a shadow.

"... Brynhildr..."

The holy sunlight that poured into the room was burning her skin, stinging her to the point where parts of her skin had reduced to flakes. She winced in pain as she, now fully aware of her current state, hugged her chest, suddenly losing the sense of confidence and security. Examining her body, she, to her dismay, found multiple burns on her body.

Was it because of Brynhildr's presence? After all, they _were_ two complete opposites, from different sides of a coin. It was absolutely impossible for the two ends to meet, yet they belonged to the same world, and by defying the laws of the world, they encountered each other. Unless if there were another coin...

_... Impossible_, she thought. There is no other way to allow the light and the dark to be together. Perhaps, they were really not meant to be together. _But..._

She could not deny the fact that while it seemed impossible, there was another way for one side to meet the other. And... it would most likely involve a totally different world altogether, which proves the 99.9% impossibility rate of them getting together.

_But still..._

A sharp pain rose rapidly from her abdomen, making her gasp in agony.

_What was happening to her...?!_

Something... was thrashing about within her...

It can't be... the dark side...

"N-No...!"

Her body writhed about on the bed in agony, feeling something kicking her insides like an unborn baby. Her eyes were rapidly flashing between black and red, the burnt areas on her skin growing darker by the minute.

A sharp cry jolted out of her throat, attracting her crows' attention. Wisps of black began to emanate from her white palms. Within moments, the black birds had crowded together and affixed to each other like glue. The black mass motioned towards the birds and enveloped them, forming what seemed to be a long black cloth.

Then, it was silent. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Morrigan, who was now strangely still and calm, took hold of the cloth and wrapped it around her body, before making her way out of the door, in search of the valkyrie. Her eyes were glowing bright crimson, and her lips were turning upwards into a sinister smile, baring her sharp fang-like teeth.

_... I... Find her... must..._

... Pure...

... tasty...

* * *

><p>The war goddess found the valkyrie standing in an barren room, with nothing but rose vines sprawled across the walls. The maiden of purity was wearing nothing but a bedsheet loosely pinned to her chest such that her back was exposed.<p>

The area consisted of nothing but a huge stone pedestal that was affixed to the centre of the room. Surrounding the foot of the stone body were chains of gold, utterly broken into millions of pieces. There was some sort of armour, shattered into pieces and scattered across the floor. An open window stood shining just before the pedestal, flooding the room with a warm yellow hue, as if it was embracing the area with its welcoming hands.

Instantly, as sudden as it came, Morrigan's bloodlust vanished, returning her to her normal self. She blinked, not knowing what happened, before memories, brief but vivid, surged into her mind like raging waters. Taken aback by the overwhelming shock, she gripped the edge of the broken-down door frame, heaving for air. Then, she nervously gulped as she slowly neared the maiden.

"... Bryn... hildr...?"

The maiden did not seem to hear her.

However, as Morrigan began to get closer to the valkyrie, the side view of the latter's face came into view. The fair supple skin was illuminated by a shower of golden light, as if the ceiling of the grayish blue dome was just above the building, pushing the sun closer to the windows. Her eyes stung horribly like mad as the light began to filter through her irises, but she squinted her eyes so she could just see the faint silhouette of the valkyrie.

Within a split second, a sharp glint of light had caught her eye. She looked up at the oblivious valkyrie and was taken aback by whatever was happening. The light that reflected off the smooth water surface shone brightly, as if it was aiding the holy hands that were slowly suffocating her. This was on a whole new level that was mind-blowing, even to her.

_Brynhildr... is crying..._

Hesitantly, Morrigan stepped forward slowly, trying her best to keep the sounds of her footsteps minimal. When she was just behind Brynhildr, she raised her arms ever so slightly and circled them around the latter, taking her into a hug.

_If it'd make her feel better, even if it's just a little..._

Was it really the best way to get her to notice me this way...? It seems... that I'm only hurting her more...

Her brows furrowed instinctively as troubled thoughts swam about back and forth in her head. She could feel a small throb in her heart, but she tossed it aside without any further thought.

_Maybe..._

...Maybe I should let her go.

It will only do me harm if I let her stay... anyway...

* * *

><p>Brynhildr spun around, her mouth agape in utter shock when she recognised Morrigan's presence, but when she saw the war goddess's pained expression, she could not get any words to come out. Her face immediately softened, the tension between them slowly dissipating into the light.<p>

Silence filled the air as both of them stood still, like their feet were affixed to the ground. Brynhildr tried to keep a straight face while wiping her tear while Morrigan pressed her face against the crook of her pale neck. She could feel the hot air swirling just against the skin of her neck, which made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. Yet, somehow, he did not want it to go, as if it was something really important to her.

"... I'm sorry," she heard Morrigan say. The war goddess sucked in a tiny breath, before pulling apart. She reached out for the valkyrie's tiny hands and squeezed them tightly. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she said once more. "I'm really... really..."

Morrigan's voice trailed off into the air of silence as she looked down, her crestfallen face filled with guilt.

"I-I didn't mean to. Really..."

"... Don't say anything anymore," Brynhildr replied with a shaky voice. Somehow, it really _pained_ her to see someone like this. It was even more pitiable that the one who is feeling wronged was not her, but Morrigan instead. With the reversal of roles initiated, she had absolutely no idea how to handle this situation. Hesitantly, she pulled her hands away, watching Morrigan's facial expression change from guilt to a mix of shock and upset, realising the truth of their feelings that dawned on them.

"... I know... you don't feel anything for me," Morrigan sighed as she stood upright, avoiding the valkyrie's gaze. "But... is it okay if I take you in my arms...? J - Just for one last time...? I..."

Brynhildr bit her lip unwillingly, as if she would lose all she possessed once she had heard the truth of her thoughts. It was almost like eternity did Morrigan finally muster up her courage and spoke,

"... I'll set you free tomorrow. At the moment when the sun sheds light on the land."

... Oh.

_... So that was it?_

Brynhildr blinked a few times, before the weight of the war goddess's words began to sink into her head.

Was that all there is to it?

Wasn't she going to do anything to her?

Like, killing her, prostrating her in a shameless manner before the public, or even demand ransoms?

She could not comprehend why her kidnapper had suddenly gone soft and decided to set her free from this cage. She could not understand why her own feelings were in a strange unspoken turmoil, churning about at the very pits of her stomach.

"... why...?" Her voice came out as nothing but a whisper as she watched Morrigan, who had already turned around, walking away, her long simple cape trailing behind her. She watched the last of her silhouette fading away into the dark hole of the doorway before she felt her body sinking onto the ground, still shocked from the recent events.

She could not see any reason why her own captor would say that. Especially since she had realised her past bond with this run-down castle.

Her fingers reached out to gently caress the stony surface of the pedestal, its uneven surface registering in her mind. She _had_ been here before... a long time ago. This was the very spot where Siegfried had awakened her and saved her from the clutches of the abyss. She should be more than content with him. But yet, to be honest, she had no idea why she was having this longing sensation from within...

The sinful tears fell silently down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Dawn had risen. The sun rays shone through the broken orifices of the run-down building, as if bathing the entire area in a saintly warmth.<p>

Morrigan shielded her eyes with her hand and held back a hiss of sharp pain as the mellow rays started to sizzle her skin, producing a thin line of almost unnoticeable smoke. She darted her eyes away as she led Brynhildr to the entrance of the ruined castle. When the valkyrie turned back to look at the war goddess, there was somewhat of a departing smile that graced her lips. Yet, it held a distinct hint of sadness.

"... Thank you," she said stoically. Morrigan could not blame her; after all she was the villain here. The villain who had taken advantage of her victim and brutally broke her into nothing but only a few lingering fragments that represented the remainder of her soul. Yet, she still shone so brightly before her, to the point that it was able to warm her without hurting her.

_This is why I really love you... Brynhildr._

She felt the small hand reluctantly slip away from her own, before suddenly...

A sharp pain seared up her chest. Morrigan looked down just in time to find a dagger driven into her chest. She looked at Brynhildr in disbelief, but what was even more shocking was the fact that the valkyrie looked equally bewildered as well. The warmth of the maiden's hand was then replaced by icy gusts of cold air that froze her senses as the maiden was forcefully wrenched away.

"... Siegfried..."

Morrigan fell onto her knees helplessly as she looked up. A man was holding Brynhildr by her waist with one arm. His other hand was holding a long sword with its deadly tip stretched all the way to her face. His white hair swayed in the wind as the red cape he wore around his neck fluttered about with the gusts of nature.

"How dare you touch Brynhildr, you villain!" His cold eyes held her gaze in place, emitting an aura of pure hatred. His arm tightened around Brynhildr protectively.

_Villain._

She looked at the duo, the injury of her chest throbbing painfully. The burning sensation that engulfed her eventually felt like nothing.

_... Villain...?_  
><em><br>... Oh._

... That's right... I almost forgot... I've been the villain all along.

She watched Siegfried, unmoving, as he slashed at the surface of her face, bringing a small cut to the light. It stung like mad, but it was nothing compared to the ache of betrayal from within.

_... I try to change... but I always destroy in the end..._

Am I... really destined to be the bad one for eternity...?

She balled her fists tightly.

_If that's the case... I..._

Her lips began to tremble.

_I'll be the bad guy then._

Tears began to roll down her ashen cheeks.

_I'll be the one that will bring glory to history for the hero and die for it._

She let out a deafening pained scream as she threw her head back, causing the crows to flap their wings in a messy flock. Her skin began to crumble and, with a sickeningly grotesque sound, began to morph into scales. Her clothes became a supporting aid as they, too, grew a scaly texture and began to expand in size. What were remains of her humanity was torn, wrenched and thrown away as her human skin broke away, revealing a countless number of scaly rows. Her face began to metamorphose and change shape and colour until it resulted into the frightening face of the black dragon.

_If my death can keep Brynhildr happy, then so be it._

* * *

><p>Brynhildr watched the transformation unfold before her widened eyes. Her hands were shaking and her lips were quivering. She could not believe what just happened... Morrigan, the war goddess and a lady of the crows, has morphed into a dragon...?! The gravity of the situation began to hit her hard in the face, causing her to mentally tumble over and land on the groundless floor with a painful impact.<p>

"N-no..."

Siegfried, on the other hand, only let out a low 'tch' and set his fiancé down onto the floor, letting her rest against the trunk of the many dead trees that was quite a distance from the castle. He knelt down until his face was at the same level as Brynhildr. His fingers stroked her cheeks gently as a small smile graced his lips.

"My love, stay here and wait for me, alright?" He smiled. "I'll... be back soon."

She could not respond due to shock, so she could only purse her lips and nod her head vigorously. The knight nodded in response, before picking up his sword and, with full force, began to rush towards the monster with a mighty yell. He skillfully swung his sword with both of his hands, making impeccable strikes, but however that alone was not enough to make a deep wound.

The dragon reeled back with a gruff snarl as it flapped its enormous wings, breaking the chains that held the remainders of chandeliers together on the roof. With a deafening roar, the beast swiveled around on its feet and used its tail to whack the falling chandelier with brute force, sending it flying towards the knight's direction. As the ceiling decoration plummeted to the ground, Siegfried was hurled back by it, and both object and human crashed against the cracked floor with a speed that came across as frightening.

Fresh blood spilt out from his throat as Siegfried felt a crushing sensation within him that he could not go against, even if he did with all his might. He was certain he heard something break inside with an agonizing snapping sound.

"... Guh!"

He stood up unsteadily while bending his elbow to raise his right hand, and noticed that streams of blood were steadily trickling down his arm from a deep gash on his wrist area.

_Can he do it? Can he slay this beast?_

He wasn't all that sure himself, given the current state he was currently in. He watched the dragon fly into an insatiable rage and began to shoot gusts of fiery flames towards him. As he raised his palm, preparing to absorb the impact of the flames straight on, the trailing fireball, without warning, split into many small ones.

"What the - ?!"

He held up his sword as a shower of burning orange rained down on him. One of the flame balls then landed on his weapon, the great impact throwing him back with a sudden jolt. He had no time to react before he found himself flying towards the wall. The stone beneath him exploded under his very palms, forcing it to give way to him. The sickening squelch of blood rang in his ears as crimson liquid splattered the dried up ground.

"T-This..."

Another sound resembling a loud explosion resounded as the roofs of the ruined castle burst into flames and flying debris. The black dragon's head emerged from the broken gap, followed by a flock of crows surrounding it. With a rampaging roar, the beast burst through the walls and effortlessly breathed fire towards the injured knight. Siegfried barely managed to avoid it by rolling to his side, feeling the heat radiation of the flames flickering just near his back.

He stood up, using his sword as support. Then, he raised his hand and watched the abundant amount of blood that escaped the wound in dismay.

_How the hell is he losing so much blood and yet still alive?!_

"... Since it has come to this..."

He balanced himself by placing his feet far apart from another, before raising his bloody arm. Noticing the splatters of his own blood all over the area, a small sinister grin then graced his lips as he watched the beast roar and pounce towards him, while its mouth spilled streams of fire once more.

At the same time, he then swung his arm outwards in a horizontal arc-like motion, letting his blood fly upwards in an curved line towards the beast. When the fire came into contact with the crimson blood, he snapped his fingers with a resounding snap.

"_Ancient Magic: Blood Hell!_"

The line of blood then erupted into flames - and so did the blood that was scattered all over the floor; each and every drop of them burst into a mass of fiery heat, setting the entire place on red fire. The airborne flames shot into the beast's face, earning him a primal shriek of agony from the creature.

Finding an opening, Siegfried dashed forward with his sword now imbued with the power of the fire element, slashing swiftly at the dragon. He felt himself drenched in the boiling blood of the dragon as he continued to cut away at whatever was part of the dragon before him. Then, with all his might, he plunged his sword deep inside the beast.

"_GYAAAAAAHHHHHHH_hhhhaHh!"

The ruby blood of the dragon that shone like jewels showered upon the knight, soaking him with blood. Upon immediate contact, the dense liquid began to evaporate instantly with a disturbing sizzling sound as it quickly turned into nothing but clouds of reddish-white smoke, leaving no traces at all.

A last deafening cry of the dragon was heard, before its very figure began to dissipate into thin smoke. When the thick billows of smoke started to clear, what was left of the dragon was a fallen human, whose details was left beyond recognition. Siegfried, emotionless, casually flicked his wrist, loosening the tension that held his muscles tight together and began to run towards Brynhildr.

* * *

><p>The valkyrie watched the entire scene before her very eyes of disbelief, from the moment the dragon had gone on a rampaging fury, to the last moments of it where it had just disappeared into black smoke, revealing a figure she knew all too well.<p>

_Morrigan... is defeated...?_

It was too shocking for her. However, as reality began to sink in deeper, her heart began to throb painfully, to the extent that she was unable to stand up on her own. Siegfried, upon seeing this, immediately ran to her side and held her up.

"Are you alright, Bryn?" His face was one of worry and sadness, despite his very recent victory. The valkyrie shook her head and began to slap the knight's chest playfully in an attempt to relieve her of her strangely newfound sorrow from within, but in the end she failed to sate it.

_What had happened to her?_

Wasn't she supposed to be happy over Morrigan's defeat...?

Why... is she feeling such a deep feeling that seemed to be chaining her down?

Her actions slowly came to a halt, and Siegfried stared at her in worry. However, she stayed silent.

"... Bryn?"

She could feel hot tears spilling out of her eyes despite having tried to rein them in. She could not understand why this was happening to her...

_What's happening to me...?_

When she looked up, what she saw was not Siegfried, but a figure of darkness.

For a moment she was mentally shocked, thinking that she had gone blind, but as the colours returned to his figure, a sudden realisation hit her hard. While she recalled Morrigan's final moments, her gaze travelled downwards, and through her eyes she immediately saw an illuminated spot on his body that revealed part of his armour that covered his chest. It was shining so brightly, and seemed to be standing out amongst the darkness that had coated his body, as if it was inviting her in, welcoming her with open doors into the abyss.

And in that split second, she broke.

* * *

><p>There was a sudden jolt from within Siegfried as his mind recounted the last of Brynhildr. The sharp pain dragged him back to reality, and an overwhelming burning sensation began to sink in harshly. He felt something trickle down his chin, and when he looked forward towards Brynhildr, his eyes widened as his hands shook in sheer astonishment.<p>

"B-Bryn..."

Brynhildr was bent low, her fist thrust sidewards towards where his heart was. As her fingers began to unravel, he could see the hilt of a dagger that had been driven deep inside of him. His body shook as blood erupted from his mouth, watching the valkyrie in shock.

_She's... crying... _

As he sank to his knees, Brynhildr bent down and embraced him with her small arms. Her white dress slowly became stained by the blood that leaked from the knight's fatal wound.

"W-Why...?"

"I-I'm... so sorry... I really am..." she cried out. "Truly... I'm a monster now... aren't I...?"

He could not comprehend why she would do such a thing to him. She was perfectly human just like him, he was her fiancé, and yet she would go so far as to kill him with her own hands. However, from her guilt-laced voice of sorrow, the truth immediately hit him hard.

_She no longer feels anything for him._

A weak smile of understanding and sadness crept up to his lips as he desperately reached out a hand towards her face, his shaking fingers gently caressing her skin.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't good enough for you..."

She shook her head vigorously as she held his hand to her face, feeling the last of the knight's warmth that enveloped her. He had done nothing wrong. He had saved her. And yet... she _stabbed_ him. With the addition of the fatigue from his battle with the dragon, his vision was blurring fast.

He _had _to say it. _His last words._

"... Thank... you... Bryn..." he choked as he leaned against her. "I... love... ..."

Without finishing his sentence, his hand then went limp as his body fell onto the ground.

Brynhildr's tears could not stop falling. The depravation of her humanity was so rapid to the point that she could not stand it. Her lips quivered as she tried with all her might to pull the limp knight up and rest his body against the trees. She then knelt before him, her eyes sparkling with remorse and guilt.

"No... Thank _you_, Siegfried..."

She then left him a last fleeting kiss on his cold lips before making a run towards the destruction scene. Unable to hold the tears back, she let them fall and fly away from her eyes as she ran with all the strength she had.

"I... I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>Morrigan slowly stirred awake. It was sweltering hot and she was aching all over. She could hardly move, not able to move a single muscle. Everywhere ached like hell, and she wished for nothing but to be able to go to sleep. Her eyes were greeted by the sudden explosion of a bare amber dome, and she could not feel her legs.<p>

She tilted her head with great difficulty and saw Brynhildr kneeling just by her side, her warm hands enveloping her stiff one.

"... Brynhildr..." she groaned softly.

"Don't speak," Brynhildr said. Her voice was choked up, coming out as a strained whimper. "S-Stay with me... Morrigan..."

The war goddess chuckled weakly. "Finally, you call me by my name."

"I-It's not like I want to...!"

"I wonder about that..." Suddenly, she began coughing violently, throwing up fatal amounts of blood.

"I-I told you not to s-speak anymore, didn't I...?!"

Morrigan then felt the silent warmth of a water drop on her face. She looked up, and saw, to her bewilderment, tears trickling out of Brynhildr's eyes. She wanted to reach out to her, but judging from her current state, she was in no condition to even get up and hug her.

"Don't cry... Brynhildr..."

"But...!"

"I can't avoid this from happening, after all..."

"But you... I... we..."

"... Just let me rest by your side, at least... in my final moments..." Morrigan sighed. "Is that... too much to ask...?"

_... Final moments..._

So even Morrigan knows she's going to die...?

"... Okay..." Brynhildr then gently lifted the war goddess's head and rested it on her lap. She then unconsciously stroked the strands of black hair that grew from this woman's head, then the outline of her pale blood-stained face, silently cursing herself for not noticing how extravagantly beautiful she is.

Morrigan looked up with a weak smile. "You know... When I first saw you... I immediately fell for you... you know...?" She chuckled, as if she was silently mocking herself for her silliness. "Despite knowing that you and I were from two complete opposites, I went anyway. Isn't it foolish of me...? That I'd become like this? I knew... and yet I didn't stop. I wanted... to see you... even though I may not be able to do anything to prove my own worth."

"... Morrigan..."

"I really didn't mean to do... that with you that day though... I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," Brynhildr sniffled. "You haven't done anything wrong. It was me who failed to see your true feelings and instead continued to see you as a villain. But now I know I'm in the wrong. And for that... I should be the one... who's sorry..."

Morrigan weakly reached out towards Brynhildr's face and closed her fingers around the nape of her neck.

"I love you, Brynhildr."

Then, with all her strength she could muster, she pulled the valkyrie's head downwards and pressed her lips against hers. There was a sudden moment of retaliation at first, but in the end, Brynhildr returned the kiss with an equal amount of heartfelt passion. She carefully took Morrigan's face into her hands and held her close, not wanting to let go.

She felt Morrigan's lips move gently just against hers, signifying the presence of her soul. She felt her body slowly go limp in her arms as her last breath slowly swept away from her lips. She felt the last of her life disappear just right before her eyes as she reluctantly pulled away from the injured war goddess, now still and unmoving.

_And in that one moment, she knew she was already gone._

Her tears would not stop flowing.

"Morrigan... I-I..."

Brynhildr embraced the cold body of Morrigan, her sorrow being poured out in a strained scream of sadness. She had never realised what it meant to lose someone dear, but now the pain was washing over her at full force, crashing to and fro within her.

"Come back... Morrigan..." she sobbed. "I... I... ..."

_... I have yet to show the extent of my love..._

_Not yet... please..._

Her wails of anguish resounded loud and clear, striking through the air of silence.

_I haven't... told you I love you._


	6. Epilogue

**Conquering the Valkyrie**

**(c) Sukina / Kimura Yumi**

**Pairings involved:**

Morrigan the Crow (6*R Otherworldly) and Brynhildr the Valkyrie (6*R Otherworldly)

Slight Siegfried x Brynhildr

**Summary:**

One smile was all it took for her to lose the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Which path will she take? Short multichapter, BrynMorri, GL

Between the light and darkness, Morrigan can only choose one path to follow. The dark has controlled her to kidnap the light, but the light is slowly influencing her. Eventually at a standstill, she no longer has the ability to choose. Losing all her will and her control over her emotions, which path will she take to decide her fate?

Short multichapter, BrynMorri

**DISCLAIMER: **Lucifer would have flown up to the skies and kicked Michael's ass- :v

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun peeked into the glass-paned windows of the bedroom, stirring Brynhildr awake. She groaned softly as she sat up, gently rubbing her eyes. Seeing the sun rays illuminating the room, she tried to adjust her sight to the start of yet another day.<p>

Then, there was the loud brief knocking on the door, signifying the presence of someone. Slowly, she dragged herself out of the thick bedsheets, towards the wooden door and carefully turned the brass doorknob. A man calmly stood by the doorway, his hand still raised from knocking the door. He was dressed in his everyday brown coat, dark trousers, and a matching dark-coloured scarf.

His face, no, rather, his _presence_, instantly snapped Brynhildr wide awake. This face which she saw every single morning gave her brimming hope without fail. Without saying anything, she simply nodded, before hurriedly closing the door to get herself ready for the day.

Ever since that particular day, she had given up hope and locked herself up in solitude. She had thought nothing was left worth living for in this world. It was only at the verge of lunacy did the gods finally shine their light upon her. With their wise words, they told her that she was one of the few chosen ones to become an _immortali_; a child of god that will live through the ages. She would grow older but her youth and her wiseness would forever remain and continue to grow.

An _immortali_ is one who has gained recognition from the gods of the highest positions, and are able to wield immense power and change the ways of the supernatural. Depending on one's powers, one can be classified under sub-branches of the race; either _Otherworldly_, _Celestial_ or _Underworld_. However, as the _immortali_ race are known to have extremely demonic strength which can become on par with Satan itself, they eventually became commonly known as 'devils'.

And Brynhildr had been placed under _Otherworldly_. The category where_immortali_ would have a spiritual power so incredibly unique that it would resemble one of another dimension. This aura, as a side effect, would take its toll on one. Perhaps it was because Brynhildr had been treading between light and darkness for so long, that her aura had been greatly affected...

To her, it meant eternal pain, and she had tried committing suicide, but unfortunately, nothing had worked. As she recuperated over and over again, through tears of sorrow, time eventually became her temporary remedy to her sadness as her pain began to numb. It was not an exactly ideal solution, but it would have to do. After all, everyone has to move on, right?

Every single day, she could never forget the fact that she had killed her own fiancé, and lost another love as well. It was a huge blow she was unable to take. Her sanity was wrenched away from her, and she was seen as nothing but a cursed being, after having returned from the villain's territory with Siegfried's blood coating her fingers.

And so, she fell...

_Into the depths of _abyss_._

She had spent the following days in a secluded room that was locked away from reality, and had resorted to black magic, even though she had been warned by the sorcerers. The spells, of course, came with a harsh side effect and took their toll on her, rendering her helpless and tightly chained to her despair, forcing her to the brink of death. Weapons had successfully inflicted wounds on her, some even fatal enough to kill, but due to the 'blessing' of the gods, it was not enough to kill her and remove her wretched existence from history.

And so, she lived just like this for years, decades, even centuries. She watched people around her grow old and pass on peacefully, babies who were born around her and grew up to become successful, but she remained sinfully youthful and grew wiser day by day. Technology began to claim the world and evolve the times from a medieval era to an urban lifestyle. Even so, the brick tower she lived in still stood, as tall and sturdy as ever, while surrounded by towering skyscrapers, and she continued breathing in the same air she had inhaled for the past countless years that she had lived through.

_Although she became wiser, her soul slowly grew old..._

And gradually, she stopped responding to the surroundings as well. She would not eat, and would not even look up to watch the sky change colour as well. She was nothing more than a shell...

_Until he came along. _

A man in a long brown coat with a dark-coloured scarf hanging from his neck had appeared at the doorstep of her tower one day, and she had sensed the powerful spiritual power radiating from him. Automatically she was drawn to him, her piqued curiosity about his hidden potential pushing her forward. And then, they made a contract; she, one of the rare immortali race with an overwhelming spiritual power of the Otherworldly, would fight for him with his team of fellow immortali. In exchange, he would assist her in the search for Morrigan and Siegfried.

_And so she agreed..._

* * *

><p>"Go, Brynhildr!"<p>

Her contractor, Takeshi, yelled out as Yog-Sothoth immediately fell back, switching positions with the valkyrie. Raising her sword, Brynhildr dashed forward and skillfully pierced the aura of darkness that threatened them, while drifting effortlessly in the air. Her long locks of white framed her pretty face as they danced in synchronisation in the wind.

Immediately after her swift attack, an animalistic shriek echoed out into the distance as the sword of purity cleansed the darkness, eliminating the sinister aura that stood in their way. She effortlessly landed on both feet as the dense air began to clear, giving way to the sun rays. The contractor had decided to come to Ginza in order to pick something up, but apparently darkness had already invaded the place. Something like eliminating darkness of this level was nothing but an easy feat for her, and she had always faithfully carried out her duty.

Takeshi gently patted her on the back with a smile. "Good work, Brynhildr."

She nodded in response, not saying anything. Her face remained emotionless, and there were no signs of warmth at all.

The contractor sighed. Ever since he had formed a contract with the Otherworldly devil, she had hardly spoken a single word, only opening her mouth when words were of utmost necessity. He had always wondered if what she was searching for... _still existed...  
><em>

A crow quietly perched itself on a pile of debris, looking at the contractor and his team of devils out of curiosity. It then quietly hopped over to the valkyrie and began to nudge her arm gently with its black beak. She turned around, and her eyes widened upon seeing the bird...

The dark clouds began to clear, giving way to the holy sunlight. Instantly, the black bird flapped its wings frantically as it flew away in a hurry to evade the mellow light. Brynhildr's eyes widened - the first time in a long while she had shown emotions - almost immediately. Before she knew it, she found her legs sprinting towards the frantic bird, without even stopping to tell her contractor that she was running off. She heard Takeshi yelling out her name far behind her, but her feet would not stop moving.

And then, she stopped at a wrecked place, where a stairwell concealed by the debris led to even deeper depths. A glowing line was drawn across the gap between her and the stairs, its purple glow illuminating her feet and the fallen debris near it. Her mind began to process information rapidly, before realisation dawned on her.

_Any further... and she would be stepping into the boundaries of Hell._

The crow was perched quietly on a rock, looking at her with its big black eyes. Its pair of eyes shone like diamonds. And when it flapped its wings even more and swooped up towards the limitless sky, she watched the little bird perish into wisps of dust under the blazing sun. As she calmly observed the dark wisps descending gracefully, her eyes darted to the entrance as the wisps shot towards the abyssal darkness of Hell's entrance. Brynhildr then sighed in defeat and disappointment. A saddened look was plastered on her face.

_So... today's a no-go as well?_

She turned around and began to walk back towards the place where she left her contractor, when suddenly she heard footsteps from behind. They were soft, it was almost as if someone was patting the ground; but they were getting louder and louder by the minute.

"It's bright and sunny as ever! Or maybe, even _worse_! My eyes are hurting like _crazy_, I swear!"

_...!_

That voice!

... No, wait, could it be just a fake?

Brynhildr slowly turned around, armed with her sword, but all hostility was lost the moment she saw the true owner of the voice. Her mind could not register reality, causing her sword to carelessly slip from her grasp...

And in that split moment, she had bypassed the line that marked the entrance of Hell and had leapt into the arms of the voice's owner. No words were needed as she wept tears of joy, her overwhelming emotions now spilling out.

"Morrigan..."

The war goddess now had white hair and kinder eyes, but her crows remained black and loyal as ever. Standing behind her was Siegfried, whose armour remained relatively the same, but was dressed in more of a full-body one now. His hair was now had a darker blue as compared to his original pure white hair, and his cape was now in tatters and barely hanging from his shoulders.

The knight smiled at the embracing couple as he picked his sword up from the debris. He knew that the valkyrie's emotions for him had grown dull, but the fact that she loved him genuinely centuries ago remained in the history of his past existence. Now reborn anew and given a fresh start as a fellow _immortali_, he was given yet another chance to live his life to the fullest, love once again and support Brynhildr, his first and past love.

_It would be all worth it._

* * *

><p>When Brynhildr released herself from Morrigan's embrace, she turned around to see Takeshi hurriedly rushing towards him, with Yog-Sothoth, Hippolyta and Ganesha, trailing close behind him. She could see a huge smile on his face as he caught up to her and pulled her out of Hell's boundaries, along with the war goddess and the knight.<p>

The valkyrie, now showing a smile through her tears for the very first time ever since her contract with Takeshi took place, looked up at the sky. The sun rays were shining brightly, illuminating the group of seven with a friendly yellow hue. She had finally found bliss, and she had obtained an eternity with Morrigan. Siegfried, as surprising as it was, forgave her without hesitation with a genuine smile of understanding.

For once, she felt truly herself, finally _free_ from the shackles of her emotions. She could feel the warmth from within radiating from her heart, and it felt like all the pain she went through to survive and wait had finally been worth it. Her hand clasped Morrigan's and squeezed it tightly, to convince herself that Morrigan was indeed standing here, alive and well, although weakened.

The skies glowed bright blue as the blinding sun hung from the middle of the blue dome, showering the party of seven with a golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**And thus, _Conquering the Valkyrie_ has come to a close!  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reading and patiently waiting for the next few chapters! ;u; I feel motivated by you readers to produce more! TuT**

**Next up will be _Awakening_, another DMT fanfic consisting of Siegfried and Yog-Sothoth! (My favourite pairing! XD) I was inspired by Awakened Yog-Sothoth (next raid boss) so I was like, HELL YEAH WHY NOT *shot***

**Once again, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
